


Kabut dan Salju

by encitycore



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Poetic, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encitycore/pseuds/encitycore
Summary: Daeyeol terlalu jauh untuk digapai dan Sungyoon menemukan jalan pintas untuk dapat memeluknya dengan erat.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Kabut dan Salju

Mungkin Daeyeol adalah entitas yang paling beku, penuh rahasia, dan terselimut kabut yang entah mengapa terlihat cantik memanja mata bagi Sungyoon. Mungkin Daeyeol memang terlalu manis hingga rasanya giung bagai mengunyah gula, dan sekokoh mahoni yang selalu rela menjadi sandaran banyak orang yang lelah dengan kejamnya kata dewasa. Sungyoon hanya melihat banyak lebih yang Daeyeol tunjukkan; kesempurnaan sebagaimana merupakan alasan dirinya ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin grup mereka.

Daeyeol terlalu jauh untuk digapai dan Sungyoon menemukan jalan pintas untuk dapat memeluknya dengan erat.

Ada kalanya Daeyeol meminta adik-adiknya untuk memberinya ruang sendiri, untuk memilah beban mana yang harus ia ringankan satu persatu ditengah malam yang dingin akibat rintik hujan. Ada kalanya Daeyeol merasa kecil dan tercekik karena rasanya sulit sekali menggapai apa yang harusnya mereka genggam setelah berlari sejauh dan selama ini. Ada banyak goresan di punggung Daeyeol; ekspektasinya, keletihannya. Ada sepasang mata yang selalu melihat jauh ke dalam maniknya, yang ingin bertanya apa ia mampu menjadi galang bagi Daeyeol untuk selalu berpijak dan kuat menjalani hari.

Sungyoon adalah orang itu; yang selalu menjadi 'ibu', yang selalu tersenyum hangat, yang selalu ketat memberi arahan apabila Daeyeol tak sampai hati untuk menegur adik-adiknya.

Detik ini rembulan benderang, cahayanya membuat percikan cantik terpantul pada netra jernih milik Sungyoon, air terbendung di sisi-sisinya, dan kedua bilah bibir tertangkap-terpaut oleh pasang bibir Daeyeol yang dingin bak membeku. Jemari Sungyoon bergetar, meremat jaket Daeyeol yang sedikit lembab akibat terlalu banyak menampung salju yang meleleh.

Berciuman dengan Daeyeol ada di dalam lembar entah keberapa belas bunga-bunga tidurnya. Dada yang lebih muda bergemuruh saat embus napas Daeyeol membelai wajahnya, bibirnya dipagut mesraㅡSungyoon berujung mengalungkan lengan pada leher kokoh Daeyeol yang senang hati memeluk pinggangnya kian erat.

Keduanya menangis.

Terlalu banyak cerita di dalam lembaran memori yang mereka gores bersama, terlalu banyak tangis yang mereka bagi, dan terlalu banyak cinta yang mereka pendam hingga ciuman dimalam itu penuh dengan tangis keduanya. Daeyeol berterima kasih atas kehadiran Sungyoon dan Sungyoon menyatakan cintanya. Daeyeol mungkin adalah manusia paling rumit untuk ditebak, paling sulit untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya, namun saat Sungyoon menemukan dirinya di dalam pelukan Daeyeol dengan bibir mereka yang bertautㅡSungyoon tahu betul bahwa cintanya selama ini terbalaskan dengan baik.

Daeyeol mengecup sudut bibir Sungyoon tepat setelah pagutan mereka terputus, bergantian dengan uap udara hangat yang berlomba memberi jarak wajah keduanya.

"Cantik, cantik sekali."

Sungyoon hampir merasakan lututnya terjatuh lemas apabila Daeyeol melepaskan pelukan pada pinggangnya. Sungyoon tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya sebagai seorang pria akan menyukai bagaimana kata cantik mendeskripsikannya, namun ini adalah Daeyeol. Daeyeol yang selalu membuatnya kagum dan bahagia, Daeyeol yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Daeyeol yang memanggilnya cantik dengan binaran mata penuh puja.

Sungyoon menyukainya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca♥️  
> Kalau ada fiksi Daeyoon berbahasa Indonesia lagi, tolong share di twitter ya linknya agar aku bisa track HAHA ilysm


End file.
